1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to be remotely controlled via wireless communication by an external terminal device. According to the known image forming apparatus, when a user attempts to log in to the image forming apparatus from the external terminal device, and the login request is permitted by the image forming apparatus, the user is allowed to use the image forming apparatus via the external terminal device.